Second Heaven
Song Information Artist: Ryu☆ Composition/Arrangement: Ryu☆ Genre: HANDZ UP (ハンズアップ) Video Type: Full (X2 Location Test, DDR II), Stage (X2→Present) BPM: 149 Length: 2:00 First BEMANI Appearance: beatmaniaIIDX 14 GOLD First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution II *DanceDanceRevolution S+ Ryu☆ and HHH Pack *pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE *REFLEC BEAT *REFLEC BEAT plus Music pack 17 *REFLEC BEAT + KONAMI MUSIC PACK 08 Lyrics All I want lying here with you, Feeling like heaven All I want lying here with you, Feeling like heaven Countdown... 8... 7... 6...5...4, 3, 2, 1. Somebody scream! All I want lying here with you, Feeling like heaven All I want lying here with you, Feeling like heaven Somebody scream! Song Connections / Remixes *An extended version of Second Heaven appears on Ryu☆'s first album starmine. **''Second Heaven -Samba, Samba, SomeBODY MIX-'', a remix by DJ Yoshitaka, also appears in the same album. *A speed remix of Second Heaven by Risk Junk, titled Second Heaven (Risk Junk Remix), appears on the cyber beatnation 2 - Hi Speed conclusion-'' CD. *Another remix of Second Heaven, titled ''Second Heaven Lamaze-REMIX, is on SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH. *Second Heaven, along with BRILLIANT 2U (AKBK MIX) (from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX) and FIRE FIRE (also from beatmaniaIIDX 14 GOLD and DanceDanceRevolution X2), share the same "Somebody scream!" voice clip. Trivia *The No. 10 song that Ryu☆ mentions in his notes (see below) may refer to Everytime We Touch by Cascada, which also appears in DanceDanceRevolution X2 as a licensed song. *Second Heaven is one of the several BEMANI crossover songs available by default on DanceDanceRevolution X2. *Second Heaven's background video from beatmaniaIIDX is displayed on a stage rather than in fullscreen. On the location test of DDR X2, the video was displayed in fullscreen. *Second Heaven's Challenge chart is unlockable on DDR X2 by reaching Enjoy Level 150. This Challenge chart is actually the Expert chart from the location test version, and is the final Enjoy Level unlock. *Second Heaven, along with POSSESSION, one of the Replicant D-action boss songs, received brand new Expert charts in the final version of DDR X2. The location test versions of the Expert charts for both songs are now Challenge charts for their respective songs. **They also had different jackets from their final versions. *The words in Second Heaven's background video are: I saw that was a way to hell, even from the gates of heaven... I saw that was a way to hell, even from the gates of heaven... Countdown... 8... 7... 6...5...4, 3, 2, 1. I saw that was a way to hell, even from the gates of heaven... I saw that was a way to hell, even from the gates of heaven... *Second Heaven's background video was removed in DDR (2013) due to technical issues. However, it was later readded in an update. Gallery Second Heaven.png|Album art. Second Heaven (DDR S).png|DDR S+ banner. Second Heaven BG Video on Stage.png|Second Heaven's background video shown on-stage. Background Video AAv3sGBi4sE Song Production Information This last song is dedicated to the people that most affected me this year. This time, we would like to cheer loudly, Somebody's Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam!! Somebody's Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam!! Genre explanation. HANDZ UP is a genre of music that is mainly produced in Germany, Simply put, it is like the Buchiage Trance of Germany (Do not quote me on this). Solid bass to kick-based solid bass, and solid bass sustains this. The low number of sound, features a sparkling track with a lot of power. It is very powerful, and this style has hit the top of the US dance tracks. A song from this genre hit No. 10 on the charts. This was the genre's first major achievement. (Ryu☆) Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Ryu Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:DDR II Songs Category:Songs with Revised Charts Category:Songs with Reratings